Just One More Day
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Before leaving Hotel Dusk for what he thinks is for good, Kyle meets Louie in the lobby. There, he uncovers a secret that will change his life and he ends up staying at Hotel Dusk longer than he planned. Shonen-ai/yaoi
1. More Than Just Partners

Just One More Day

**Summary:** Before leaving Hotel Dusk for what he thinks is for good, he meets Louie in the lobby. There, he uncovers a secret that will change his life and he ends up staying at Hotel Dusk longer than he planned. Shonen-ai/yaoi

**A/N:** The first Kyle/Louie fic, at least on fanfiction dot net! It's a two-shot, I'm not big on chapter fics with this game yet, though I am starting one as a crossover with Case Closed, if anyone's interested. It's called Murder at Hotel Dusk.

**A/N 2:** This may be the first Kyle/Louie fic out there, but it's certainly not the first yaoi/shoneni-ai fic concerning the game.

**A/N 3:** Enjoy and review! ^_^ If I get any facts wrong, let me know please and I'll fix them. Be nice please, it's my first REAL Hotel Dusk fic.

**Disclaimer:** Hotel Dusk isn't mine. It's owned by Cing, and it's a great game to play!

**Warning:** Spoilers cause it starts towards the ending of the game, and yaoi shoneni-ai (boy-on-boy romance). Don't like, don't read. Oh, and also OOCness and AUness, cause obviously the game isn't yaoi, however much we'd like it to be.

****************************

Chapter 1: More Than Just Partners

**_December 29, 1979  
8:30 am  
Hotel Dusk Lobby_**

Walking into the lobby early in the morning around 8:30 am after saying goodbye to Iris on the roof, and Melissa and her father in the hallway of the second floor, Kyle didn't plan on saying goodbye to anyone else, except maybe Dunning when he checked out. He had his suitcase with him, and made sure all of the items he _' borrowed '_ from different rooms of the hotel were returned to their original places before he was caught by Dunning. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had no idea what he was going to do now... he had found his reasons for why Bradley did what he did, so there was no reason to start searching for him again right?

_'I'm a ghost now.'_

He could hear Bradley's voice as he imagined him writing the letter while using his name at Hotel Dusk. If only he had gotten here sooner than later, maybe he would have had the chance to see him again and ask him in person.

"Yo, Hyde!"

A familiar voice roused Kyle from his thoughts, and he looked around to find Louie near the vending machine. He walked over towards him, shifting the suitcase in his hand slightly.

**Louie: **"You checkin' out, man?"

**Kyle: ***nods* "Seems that way, yeah."

Louie frowned lightly. The other caught sight of this, and wondered why.

**Kyle: **"Hey."

Louie looked at him and tilted his head.

**Louie:** "Yeah?"

**Kyle: **"Something wrong?"

Louie shook his head and looked down. Louie knew he couldn't fool Kyle, so why was he even trying?

**Kyle: **"Spill, Louie. Something's up, and I want to know what."

He was just curious, but sometimes he could be a bit....was persistent a nice word?

Louie sighed and looked up at Kyle again, shaking his head.

**Louie:** "Naw, nothing's wrong man! It's just gonna be hella boring now that you're leavin'."

Kyle blinked. Why did it matter if he was leaving to Louie? Maybe these past few hours meant more to the other than he had originally thought?

**Kyle: ***sigh* "Why don't you try...doing some work? That might get your mind off things."

Fat chance of Louie doing anything work related except where the bar was concerned, but he could at least try.

**Louie:** "No, that won't help, man! It's just...I..."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. He was trying to say something and just couldn't get the words out, or so it sounded to him.

**Kyle: **"C'mon. Spill."

The other looked down again. Kyle was really confused now.

**Louie:** "I...didn't want ya to go so soon, man."

**Kyle: **"Why's that?"

**Louie:** "Well....we were partners here, right? Didn't that mean...well, anything to ya?"

Kyle sighed. Maybe it did, a little, but he wasn't sad about leaving. He felt there was more to it than that.

**Kyle: **"...Sure, it did. But that's not enough reason to be sad over my leaving."

Was it?

Sure, Kyle was wrong sometimes, but he was usually on the dot. However, this conversation with Louie was making his head turn this way and that, his brain overwhelming with thoughts and questions as to what in the hell was bothering Louie.

**Louie:** "....it does for me, man."

**Kyle:** "And why's that?"

**Louie:** "Because....because...."

Whatever it was Louie was trying to tell him was taking a hell of a lot of time, which, Kyle didn't have on his hands at the moment.

**Kyle:** "Louie...."

**Louie:** "Ah, hell, man. Can't ya see? Do I have to spell it out for ya?"

**Kyle: ***nod* "That'd be nice."

He was beyond confused.

Louie sighed.

**Louie: **_'Well, here goes nothing!' _he thought to himself.

The next few seconds were a complete blur to Kyle, his mind frozen as well as the rest of his body.

Was that Louie---kissing him!?

And why was he kissing back? Of course, it took a few seconds for the shock to wear off, but he did kiss back...

Why, he had no idea.

When the two parted, Louie was looking away and trying to hide a rising blush to his cheeks. Kyle was just blinking several times, as if he were waking up from strange...strange, wet dream.

**Louie:** "Trip, man! Who knew you were a good detective and a good kisser?"

Kyle couldn't help but chuckle. Even in situations like this, Louie couldn't help but be...himself.

But something was bugging him.

**Kyle:** "I thought you liked Mila."

Louie blinked and looked up at Kyle.

**Louie: **"Do I have to repeat what I just did? Sure, I like Mila man! But not like the way I like you, man."

**Kyle: **"And what way's that?"

Louie sighed. Sometimes, for a genius when it came to detective work, he was pretty oblivious to anything else.

So, he'd just have to fill him in.

**Louie:** "I love ya, man!"

**-END-**

*****************************

**A/N:** I hope they were in character enough. If anyone likes it, let me know in a review and I'll post the second chapter soon! That's all there's gonna be, by the way, unless I get inspired again.


	2. I'll Be Your Lover Too

Just One More Day

**A/N:** Sequel fic to More Than Just Partners. Title's not even mine, I stole it from Robert Pattinson. ^^ I hope he doesn't sue me, lol.

**A/N 2:** This is the last fic in this rather short series. For now. I might continue it if enough people like it...*doubts it though*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hotel Dusk. It's owned by Cing, but it's a great game to play! The song title also isn't mine, it's Robert Pattinson's! Yay Edward Cull

**Warning: **Shonen-ai/yaoi,KylexLouie**, **OOCness, AUness, Spoilers cause it's towards the ending of the game.

*******************************

Chapter 2 - I'll Be Your Lover Too

_**December 29th, 1979  
8:45 AM  
Hotel Dusk Lobby**_

**Louie: **"I love ya, man!"

Those words were playing back in his head, a few times, as if trying to register them in his mind.

Louie...loved..._him_?

It wasn't that he thought it was odd. No. He wasn't against the gays, lesbians or whatever else was going on between lovers nowadays. But, it just felt...awkward.

**Kyle:** "...."

Louie looked over at him, tilting his head, wondering if he said something he shouldn't have sad.

**Louie: **"Ah...forget it man...nothin' has to happen. Catch ya later."

He turned to leave the lobby and into the left hallway, but Kyle caught his wrist before he could, making him look back over at him. The grip wasn't tight enough to hurt him, but it was tight enough so that he couldn't let Louie escape.

**Kyle: **"...wait."

So, Louie did. He didn't try to break free from Kyle's grasp, because he knew the other wouldn't let go til he got what he wanted.

Whatever that was.

**Louie:** "Yeah?"

**Kyle:** "..."

When Kyle went silent again, Louie sighed. He knew Kyle had a lot on his mind, he shouldn't have made more for it to juggle around. But he wanted to get it off his chest before Kyle left again, cause who knows when he'd see the other next!

**Louie:** "Yo Hyde...you alright?"

Kyle shook his head back and forth before looking back over at Louie, who for once seemed serious about something and looked at him with worry. Louie really meant this. These...feelings, he felt for him were real.

He wasn't sure what he felt in return. Sure, he kissed back, but that was on instinct. Was there possibly a chance he loved Louie in return? Maybe not love....love was a strong word, and only used if you were sure about it. He had only seen Louie for one night after a few years back when he was still a detective, but maybe that's when he....

**Kyle: **"Yeah, I'm alright Louie. No need to worry."

There was only one way to find out what he felt or not. And so, to do that, Kyle pulled Louie in closer to him, already having a tight grip of his hand, and pressed his lips to Louie's.

The world seemed to stop for the moment, for both of them. Kyle let go of Louie's hand, and he used both of them to wrap them around Kyle's waist. This made him seem to relax, and his eyes closed slightly.

The kiss only lasted for a few more moments - they had to breathe, unfortunately. But when the time came for air, Louie's arms were still wrapped around him.

**Louie:** "....''

Now it was his turn to be silent. But that kiss was just amazing! It was better than the first one he planted on Kyle, which he admitted, was only his first kiss. He bet it was Kyle's first too, but didn't dare ask.

**Kyle:** "...Louie?"

Louie tilted his head to the side, his heart now pounding in his chest. What was the other going to say?

**Kyle:** "I think I'm going to stay another night."

That was all he needed to say to make Louie happy. One of his grins spread across his face and he couldn't help but hug him.

**Louie:** "Trip, man! Last night was one of the best nights of my life, nd with you here again I'm sure tonight will be too!"

He was a bit surprised when Kyle hugged him back, but his heart fluttered and he felt...happy.

**Kyle:** "Yeah, but it isn't all going to be fun and games, Louie. I...have a lot of thinking to do."

Louie nodded in understanding. He knew they both kissed, and twice (Louie still thought he was an awesome kisser, even if it was his first), his mind was probably still confused.

**Louie:** "S'alright, man. But you're staying! Right?"

Kyle nodded, and to prove it to Louie, he walked right into Entrance, and over to the Front Desk.

**_December 29th, 1979  
9:00 AM  
Hotel DuskFront Desk_**

Louie watched from the lobby, and Kyle sighed as he saw Dunning wasn't there...again.

He rang the bell about three times before Dunning came into the room, behind the desk of course.

**Dunning:** "Hyde, yer checkin' out?"

Louie held his breath.

**Kyle:** *shakes his head* "Keepin' the room for another night, Dunning."

Louie sighed.

**Dunning:** "Cash?"

Kyle took some money out of his pocket, and handed it over to Dunning. He nodded, and turned to walk back to his room.

**Dunning: **"Enjoy yer stay, Hyde."

He seemed a lot more at ease with Hyde now than he had been first coming here in the evening. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He walked back over to Louie, who, not wanting to be caught watching, had walked over to the vending machine, a _NugaChew _in his hand. Kyle couldn't help but chuckle.

**Kyle:** "Hungry, Louie?"

**Louie:** "Yeah man! Want one?"

Kyle shook his head.

Kyle: "Let's go find Rosa and see what she's making for breakfast instead."

Breakfast sounded much better than _NugaChew_, especially Rosa's breakfast. Despite being _'Mama Sass'_ to Louie, she was one hella cook!

But what was he going to do with the _NugaChew_?

**Louie:** *thinking* _'Ah, screw it, man! I'll save it for later.'_

He tucked it into his pocket and followed Kyle into the Central Hallway.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. He couldn't stay at Hotel Dusk forever, Dunning would have him broke within a week or so. But maybe he could find somewhere...

What was he thinking? Trying to find somewhere close to Hotel Dusk to live just to be close to Louie?

This hotel was making him soft.

But maybe, just maybe, things would be alright in the end, and he'd let Bradley go....

He'd move on.

_It's what you wanted me to do, right Bradley?_

_See? I've moved on. I hope you do too._

As the sun rose over Hotel Dusk, Louie and Kyle entered the kitchen, the smell of delicious food being cooked by Rosa filled the room.

But as the light shone in on them and everyone else in the hotel, Kyle knew that things were going to be alright from now on.

**-FIN-**

**********************************

**A/N: **Aww...happy ending! I had a few alternate endings for this fic, but decided on that one. Didja want to know what they were to have your mind going crazy with I might have written? I'll tell ya!

**Idea 1:** Kyle leaves with a lot on his mind, not staying another day. Mila goes with him (as in the ending of the game) but this makes Louie think Kyle has feelings for Mila and the kiss was just a test.

**Idea 2:** Kyle leaves without telling Louie anything, not even his feelings of the kisses they had. This leaves Louie heartbroken, and drinks away his sorrows (this would have been considered in a sequel)

Anyway, I went with neither. I thought they were pretty well in character, and I loved writing Louie, but please tell me if they are OOC at all! Oh, and also, enjoy! Don't forget to click that button below and review!!!!!!


End file.
